The Last Legend
by bebyrhea
Summary: Lahirnya lagenda mengguncang ketentraman seluruh makhluk malam, tak terkecuali keluarga Namjoon Kim. Satu misi harus ia lakukan untuk mendapat kekuatan sang pangeran dan menyelamatkan keluarga Vampir apakah keluarga Kim akan berhasil? apakah Legenda akan selamat dari 'Takdirnya?


Malam datang, cahaya merah mulai menyibak diantara celah jendela, yang di sambut juga dengan teraan angin yang menerpa menusuk tulang. Dentang jam terdengar nyaring, Lima menit lagi waktu

menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat, Makhluk malam telah siap, dengan beberapa mangsanya.

Suara diskusi sedikit terdengar dari perapian gelap dan lembab di sebelah rumah tua itu. Enam makhluk bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit pucat terngah berhadapan dan saling memandang.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang akan tertuang manis pada sejarah kehidupan Makhluk malam.

" tepat pukul 12 malam nanti, makhluk dengan kekuatan abadi akan di lahirkan "

" benar benar merepotkan " pemuda pemilik nama Yoongi angkat bicara, matanya terkatup sesekali, ia benar benar kesal karena acara tidurnya harus di ganggu oleh makhluk tinggi di hadapannya itu.

" dia dapat mengancam kaum kita." Di saat semuanya tengah menatap Yoongi tajam, Yang bernama Taehyung itupun memecah keheningan, disusul anggukan pemuda dengan bibir tebal yang memukau di sampingnya.

" bukankah dia hanya separuh antara manusia dan vampire? " ucap Hoseok tidak mau kalah.

Sejujurnya, ia tidak ingin ada satu makhlukpun yang dapat mengalahkannya. Namun lahirnya sang makhluk dengan kekuatan abadi akan benar benar mengancamnya, dan Hoseok tidak terima.

" dia sang makhluk pemilik kekuatan abadi, yang akan meneruskan tahta sang raja, bodoh!. Kau yakin akan menghabisinya?" senyum mereka nyaris menjadi tawa. Taring putih tajam dan mengkilat

benar benar terpampang nyata pada cela bibir makhluk malam seperti mereka.

Perlahan, sinar merah itu terlihat semakin pekat, dentang jam semakin terasa. Waktunya akan tiba. Sejarah baru makhluk kegelapan akan dimulai. Lahirnya sang makhluk kekuatan abadi yang tertera

pada sejarah akan benar benar ada.

Makhluk yang tercipta dari dosa antara manusia dan Raja Vampire

akan benar benar lahir. Mengguncang ketentraman seluruh makhluk Malam. Mengancam kehidupan vampire karena kekuatannya yang 1000 kali jauh lebih kuat diantara mereka.

" kalian siap? Ini antara hidup dan mati kita, ambil darah keabadian sebelum keluarga Hwang

meminumnya. Dan kekuatan kita akan abadi" ucap Namjoon memberi aba-aba yang di sambut anggukan dari kelima saudaranya.

" 3 " Tetua Namjoon menutup matanya, sinar merah dari sudut matanya mulai meredup. Disusul

tutupan mata dari kelima makhluk lainnya.

" 2 "

" 1 "

DEENGGGG DEENNGGG DDEENNGGG

Seketika cahaya bulan menjadi merah pekat sepekat darah. Lolongan serigala dari penjuru dunia

bersatu padu. Membuat alunan merdu seolah menyambut sang sejarah baru. Semua makhluk kegelapan

membuka matanya.

Merah bersinar bak cahaya. Para manusia di lelapkan saat itu juga. Sehingga tidak

mampu untuk terbangun walau hanya sedetikpun.

Legenda telah lahir. Dalam hitungan detik semua jenis Makhluk kegelapan akan saling berebut untuk membunuhnya. Berburu untuk mengambil darah keabadiannya. Ya memang begitu jalan hidup

sang makhluk pemilik kekuatan abadi.

Termasuk pula keluarga Kim. Semua telah bersiap, Taehyung yang memulainya di susul Jin dan

yang lainnya. Bagaimanapun juga mereka harus lebih cepat untuk mendapatkan Darah kekuatan abadi pada Pangeran tersebut.

Di saat semua Makhluk kegelapan dari penjuru dunia mulai datang, para prajurit menutup rapat rapat kerajaan.

Melindungi sang pangeran dengan segenap raganya bahkan nyawanya. Suara tangisan bayi laki laki itu terus terdengar jelas di telinga para Vampire, memacu adrenalin mereka. Membuat mereka tak tahan ingin segera sampai sana. dan benar. Tidak berselang lama, ribuan para makhluk malam sudah berhasil mengepung pintu utama kerajaan.

Sang Raja semakin panik. Berharap ada cara yang dapat ia lakukan untuk melindungi Putra rercintanya. Namun sayang di saat terdesak seperti ini ia tak mampu untuk berfikir.

Di sisi lain Keluarga

Kim sudah mampu menerobos ruang tengah kerajaan. Menghabisi seluruh prajurit bahkan dementor yang

berusaha menghalanginya. Dan benar saja keluarga Kim tidak terkalahkan. Namun bukan hanya keluarga

Kim saja yang berada disana.

Keluarga Hwang juga sudah siap untuk menyerbu sang Pangeran. Sedetik

setelah mengetahui keberadaan keluarga Hwang, Dengan langkah sigap keluarga Kim mendahului.

Namjoon dengan kecepatannya berlari menuju kamar sang pangeran. Sedangkan yang lain menghalangi.

" apa yang harus aku lakukan " ucap Raja semakin panik seketika setelah ia mendengar bahwa

keluarga Kim sudah hampir sampai.

" ada satu cara Yang mulia " ucap penasehat Park, kepalanya tertunduk lesu.

" lakukann lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan putraku, " sang raja melangkahkan kakinya

menuju penasehat Park yang berdiri tenang di seberang kursi.

" Kita buat Pangeran Jungkook menjadi manusia biasa "

" ba..bagaimana bisa? "

" portal ini " ucap penasehat Park sembari menjetikan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya membuat sesuatu seolah muncul dari dalamnya.

Boom betapa terkejutnya sang Raja melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Portal sebesar pintu istana bewarna merah muda bercampur biru mengambang nyata. Ini

benar benar nyata.

DAAARRRRR

Pintu kamar Pangeran terbuka sesaat setelah seseorang mendobraknya dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan benar terpampang jelas tubuh sesosok di baliknya.

Sesosok bertubuh tinggi berkulit pucat dengan rambut putih seolah siap untuk mengambil sang pangeran dari tangan Raja. Senyumnya mengembang sempurna

mendesak pipi putihnya.

" cepat masukkan yang mulia " tanpa berpikir panjang sang raja mengulurkan tangannya

menembus Portal ilusi dan meletakkan sang pangeran di balik portal di hadapannya.

" CEPAT YANG MULIA!!!! " sontak sang raja langsung menarik tangannya keluar dari balik

portal ilusi. Namun sayang, sepersekian detik sebelum sang raja mengeluarkan tangannya, Tubuh

Namjoon menerjang Portal ilusi dan masuk didalamnya.

" lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu eomma? " ucap pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu dari balik selimut hangatnya.

Mata indahnya berkedip beberapa kali menunggu jawaban dari cerita sang ibu.

" eomma heran, kamu sudah besar tapi selalu ingin di ceritakan setiap malam " wanita paruh baya itu terkekeh melihat ekspresi manis anak semata wayang di hadapannya itu. Matanya berbinar seolah

berharap sang ibu melanjutkan ceritanya.

" tidurlah, sudah larut. Besok kamu harus sekolah kan? " sang ibu membenarkan posisi selimut yang pemuda manis itu kenakan.

" yya eomma "

" eomma! " panggil pemuda itu sekali lagi. Ibu berwajah manis itu hanya menatap anaknya yang masih terbaring pada ranjangnya, tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk menjawabnya walau sepatah katapun.

" cerita fiksi macam apa itu,? Tapi aku sangat tertarik mendengarnya "

" hahaha.. tidurlah. Eomma sudah mengantuk "

" tapi eomma, setiap malam eomma bercerita tentang itu, selalu saja berhenti dimana vampire Namjoon melewati portal. Apakah tidak ada kelanjutan dari ceritanya?. " Ucap si manis sembari

mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Yang di ajak bicara melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari ranjang tempatnya tidur lalu mematikan pintu di dekatnya.

" tidurlah yang nyenyak sayang eomma mencintaimu "

" tapii…. ndee eomma " selalu begitu. Cerita itu seperti tiada akhir. Selalu saat eomma

menceritakannya berhenti di cerita yang sama. dia kan sangat penasaran.

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Pangeran separuh vampire itu.

"Ahh menyebalkan. Daripada terus

memikirkannya, lebih baik aku tidur saja."

Pemuda manis itu mulai membalikan tubuhnya menghadap jendela yang bertengger sempurna di

hadapannya kini. Membenahi selimut tebal yang ada dalam dekapannya.

" yahh, bagaimana aku lupa menutup jendela, tapi bukankah sepertinya aku sudah menutupnya "

ucapnya terbangun dari kasur empuk ini, Malas rasanya namun bagaimana lagi. Tidak mungkin bukan

jika tertidur dengan jendela terbuka.

Sesaat setelah pemuda itu menutup jendela yang terletak tidak jauh di hadapannya. Ia kembali

menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada kasur dan seketika tertidur.

Sedetik setelah itu, sepasang bola mata berwarna merah terang seolah memandangnya dari luar jendela.

Senyumnya melebar. Taringnya terlihat nyata mendesak bibirnya.

" I got you "

" TAMAT "


End file.
